


Take my hand, Wreck my plans

by Reylhoe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ben Solo Loves Rey, Ben solo loves Rey's tits, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Idiots in Love, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nipple Licking, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Loves Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylhoe/pseuds/Reylhoe
Summary: The Supreme leader tries to convince himself that he hates the last Jedi and doesn't care about her after she refused to rule the galaxy with him but he ends up realising something else
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Take my hand, Wreck my plans

The resistance is in shambles. The first order is on a mission to hunt down whatever is left of it.

The Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, demands loyalty and complete submission to the first order. He is the most powerful man in the entire galaxy. He owns everything and answers to no one. This is all he wanted in his entire life...right? Then why does he feel so empty? Why do his thoughts always stray back to Re...the scavenger? Why did she not kill him when she had the chance? When he was knocked out, she could have tried to kill him in his sleep like Luke but she didn't...why? 

It was almost as if she cared for him, a monster. But who could ever have compassion for a monster?  
None of that matters now. He made his decision that day and so did she. He vowed to destroy her and the resistance.

When he encounters her on Batuu, where he's about to strike down a resistance spy, he is taken by surprise. It's the first time he sees her after the battle of Crait. They duel, her strikes matching his own. He can't help but notice how refined her skills have become since the last time he saw her. 

She weilds her saber like a powerful unrelenting Goddess. Her force signature is electrifying and all consuming. Too distracted by her presence, he doesn't realise when she pushes him using the force making him stumble and fall on his back.

She turns off the saber and stares at him for a moment. She has a look on her face that he can't decipher...anger? confusion? Longing? 

But before he can make anything of it, she turns on her heels and escapes. And he lets her

×

Back at the Supremacy, he chides himself for his weakness. The resistance has escaped yet again because he was too distracted by her. 

He hates the girl, he hates how she makes him feel. He hates how she makes him question everything. He hates her defiance. He hates how vulnerable he is around her. He hates how he wants to bathe in her light. He hates how his heart flutters whenever he sees her. He hates her stupid beautiful face, her ridiculous freckles and her infuriating pretty pink mouth and her dimples (even though he's never seen her smile, he has seen her scrunch up her stupid little face in anger that results in dimpling of her cheeks)  
He's pretty sure she must have the most beautiful smil...wait why the fuck is he thinking about her again? 

He shakes his thoughts and decides to meditate  
Meditating always helped him focus his thoughts better. He closes his eyes and tries to focus. 

Out of nowhere he hears a rustling sound and what feels like the start of a force bond. He suddenly opens his eyes and finds the scavenger standing in front of him wearing only her underthings. 

Her chest is bare Infront of him. She looks like she's in the middle of getting dressed. 

They both freeze at that moment. He shamelessly stares at her naked chest. His eyes glued on the dark pink peaks of her breasts

"Ben!" she gasps before hastily covering herself with her arms

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare", he says quickly, averting his eyes, feeling guilty.

"It's alright, neither of us have a control over the bond so" she says, her voice low and head down. 

He can feel her embarrassment through the bond. He looks at her then. A blush is creeping from her face down to her neck. He suddenly has the urge to hold and comfort her. But he stays still, feeling enchanted by her presence.

𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 he wants to tell her

"You're so wet...your hair I mean" he blurts out like an idiot

"Yes because I just took a shower", she snaps back frowning.

There she is, his feral little scavenger

"You're shivering. Is it cold where you are?"

"Nice try but you're gonna have to try harder if you want to know where we are"

"Well it was worth a shot", he shrugs

They stand there, staring at eachother in silence. Neither of them knowing what to say. 

"Rey.." he takes a deep breath. He doesn't even know what he wants to say. He keeps opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"I should get dressed", she says breaking his trance.

"Yeah", he manages to choke out. "The resistance wouldn't want their precious little Jedi to catch a cold", he tries to sound smug. 

She glares at him in return but before she can retort back, the bond closes abruptly leaving him alone in his chamber.

Staring at the empty space where Rey was standing, he lets out a breath, he didn't know he was holding.

×

He goes to train with his Knights and tries not to think about Rey for the rest of the day. As expected, he fails miserably.

By the end of the day, he's so frustrated that he ends up injuring two of his Knights during their combat training. It's nothing serious. Nothing that they cannot handle but still, he needs to focus and not let himself lose control like that.

By the time he comes back to his quarters. His brain is full of Rey and he is painfully hard. It's only a normal physical reaction he tells himself, nothing to dwell upon.

He decides to watch some holoporn to get himself off. It's easy to touch himself watching them and release some of the tension. It's gets the job done quickly and helps him get some sleep, not that he ever gets enough sleep.

He plays the holovid, strips down and lies naked on his back. He grips his cock and start stroking it slowly. 

The girl in the holovid slowly undresses herself revealing her curvy porcelain body. Her breasts are full and pillowy and 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 immediately puts him off.

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘴

He changes the holovid and now a tall woman with blue eyes is sitting on a bed pushing a toy inside her cunt.

𝘚𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘳. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵.

He changes the holovid yet again and finds himself staring at a blond woman smirking, moaning loudly as she gets railed by a Zabrak

𝘕𝘰. 𝘏𝘦'𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘧 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘴

He keeps changing the holovids, growing more and more frustrated with every second. There's always something wrong.  
The girls are either too busty or too tall or too short or lack freckles. They don't have the perfect pert little nose or the sparkling hazel eyes or the slightly sunkissed skin covered in freckles. They don't have 𝘩𝘦𝘳 warmth or 𝘩𝘦𝘳 light. They are not 𝘙𝘦𝘺

"Fuck!", he closes the holovid and curses.

His heart hammers in his chest as he thinks of Rey. He tries so hard to forget about her but his mind keeps trailing back to her face and her body. How breathtaking she looked when the bond connected them 

His pretty little scavenger. He collects the precum from the tip of his cock, spreads it along his length and starts stroking himself

𝘙𝘦𝘺

He imagines her lying on his bed naked and glorious. His mouth waters thinking about her perfect small tits.  
The most beautiful tits in the entire galaxy. So fucking perfect for him.  
He could fit her entire tit in his mouth and watch her squirm beneath him as he rolled his tongue over her nipples.

He would squeeze her tit with one hand, pinch the nipples and use his other hand to rub her clit.  
She would be so wet for him. He would keep touching her till she begs him to fuck her tight cunt with his cock  
And he would give it to her. Slide home with one push in her warm, soft and tight hole.

She would blush furiously like she blushed when he saw her naked breasts and he would kiss her, shoving his tongue into her willing soft pink mouth while he fucks her into the mattress.

He moves his other hand to cup his balls as he increases his speed along the length of his cock.

He imagines her panting and moaning his name as she comes on his cock while he fucks her through it. 

He would bury his face in the crook of her neck and put bruises all along her skin and mark her as his.

𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘙𝘦𝘺.

The thought of Rey coming on his cock pushes him over the edge.

"Rey", he groans loud as he shoots a huge load of cum painting his stomach and chest.He catches his breath, still gently stroking his softening cock and dimly imagines what it will feel like to come inside her.

He goes to the fresher and grabs a towel to wipe off his spend. 

He stares at himself in the mirror for a long time. Realisation dawns upon him. It's something that he knew for a long time but was in denial.

"You're so fucked up Ben", he says to his reflection. "You're a fucked up idiot who is in 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦"

The weight of his own words falls heavily on his chest.

He goes back to his bed curling around a pillow pretending it to be Rey. That night, he dreams of her smile and soft kisses.

×

Rey wakes up in her small bunker the next day. She stretches lazily and drags her body out of the bed. As she gets up, she notices something at the corner of her bed. 

It looks like a black cloth which has been neatly folded. There is a note underneath it which says "to keep you warm at night".

She pulls the black material and holds it in her hands. It's a sweater. A huge sweater which comes till her knees.  
She realises that it's 𝘏𝘪𝘴 and he must have left it for her when the bond connected them while she was sleeping.

She smiles to herself at the thought of him having a closet full of black sweaters. The sweater is warm, soft and smells like him. She holds it close to her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> They are just two idiots in love who deserve the whole world. Thanks for reading


End file.
